The Colors of Trust
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: TRUSTSHIPPING ONESHOT - prompts based off colors and revolving around the pairing of Seto Kaiba and Isis "Ishizu" Ishtar.


**Okay, as promised, I've decided to start writing some Trustshipping oneshots/themed pieces. I love the Seto/Ishizu couple so I'm doing my part to add to the fandom!**

**SUMMARY: Trustshipping prompts, the theme is COLORS. **

**DISCLAIMER: YuGiOh! And it's characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi, although it would make a lovely present for me if he should opt to let me borrow them.**

**WARNING: Not much to warn here, just fluff! BTW, there is no chronology to these prompts, they're just situations that came to mind with each of the colors.**

**COLORS OF TRUST**

* * *

**RED**

Seto Kaiba wasn't one to be romantic. It just wasn't in his nature to surprise a woman with a candlelit dinner, fine jewelry, or a romantic getaway. He was a man of logic - pure and simple.

So logically, Ishizu Ishtar - his girlfriend of two years, was more than startled when the tall CEO appeared at her office and presented the Egyptian with a bouquet of fragrant red roses.

"Seto, they're gorgeous! Thank you." -exclaims Ishizu as her fingers pet the silky petals.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Is there any particular reason why I'm receiving such a gift?"

"Do I need one?"

"No," -replies the woman with a laugh. "I suppose you don't."

With that, the curator uses her free hand to bring the CEO's face closer to hers. Warm, soft lips envelop the teen's as he wraps an arm around her thin waist, pressing the supple, feminine body against his firm, masculine one. The Egyptian never to know that Kaiba had bought the flowers purely on a romantic whim - surprising even himself by the strange effects the woman was beginning to have on his actions.

* * *

**ORANGE**

"The sunset here is beautiful."-remarks Ishizu as she looks at the orange glow bathing Domino City.

Her comment manages to earn the attention of her companion, Seto Kaiba. Both adults are in the high offices of Kaiba Corp, the young CEO busy wrapping up last-minute business before they head to an early dinner. Breifly looking out of the window behind him to see the sight that had so entranced the woman, he scoffs before returning to his work.

"Sunsets are over-rated."

The derision in the simple statement causes the Egyptian to smile to herself, long since used to Kaiba's unique view of the world, before asking for an explanation.

"In what way?"

"Everyone likes to go into detail and describe how the blending colors of day and night create some magical glow or some nonsense. Personally, I find it a mundane event that occurs everyday and is seen by everyone. There's nothing special about it."

"Not everyone gets to see sunsets, Seto."-states Ishizu, her tone implying more depth then her words.

Remembering that the woman before him had spent most of her life trapped in an ancient tomb beneath the sands of Egypt, Kaiba takes a second to re-evaluate his opinion of the daily solar occurrence.

"In Egyptian mythology, the goddess Isis gives birth to the sun each day, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."- replies the Egyptologist, impressed by the businessman's knowledge of the ancient deity yet wondering where he was going with it.

"Your name, Ishizu, is based off Isis, so I suppose your affinity for the phases of the sun goes hand in hand with your name. Not to mention your other qualities."

At the simple observation, Ishizu smiles fully understanding the underlying compliments of the man's words. In the entire ancient world, not just Egypt, the goddess Isis was worshipped for her kindness, beauty and looked upon as the ideal wife and mother.

"Mr. Kaiba, you are indeed a master of subtlety."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kaiba."

* * *

**YELLOW**

"No, they aren't."

"Yes, they are."

"No, they aren't."

"Yes, I'm afraid that they are."

"Ishizu, I refuse to sit here and continue this ridiculous argument with you."

As Seto speaks he begins eating the breakfast that he had made for himself and his girlfriend. Now it should go without saying that Kaiba cooking anything, let alone food for someone else, was strange behavior for the multi-billionaire. The breakfast spread had consisted of pancakes, fresh fruit, coffee, and the topic of their argument - fluffy, yellow scrambled eggs(which to Kaiba's credit were all pretty much restaurant quality).

"Fine Seto, but eggs are still considered meat as they are the young of chickens. I love the fact that you came over to my apartment and actually made me breakfast, but I can't eat these eggs, I'm a strict vegetarian. Although these pancakes are a completely different story."

As the Egyptian begins eating the foreign treat, the man scowls with an irritable sound leaving his lips.

"Yeah Kaiba, these things are great!" -comments Marik though syrup covered bites of his own stack of pancakes.

The blonde teenager had invited himself to the meal and completed ignored the fact the couple had wanted to be alone. Noticing Seto's surly disposition, Ishizu leans over and pecks him on the cheek. A soft smile illuminates her face.

"Thank-you, Seto. You are the first man to ever cook for me, my dear brother included."

". . . your welcome."-grumbles the CEO as he sips his coffee.

"You know, some of us are trying to eat here." -comments Marik, fully ignoring the twin glares from the couple across the table.

* * *

**GREEN**

Ishizu Ishtar adored the color green.

It was a color she had not seen very often living in an underground tomb and the Egyptian desert her entire life. It wasn't until she chased her brother halfway across the planet did she see such vibrant shades and tones of the foreign color.

However, Ishizu didn't fall in love with the color until she spotted the tiny specks of it in the eyes of a certain Japanese CEO - only noticeable when he allowed a person the privilege to get close enough to see them.

Yes, green was **definitely** one of the Egyptian's favorite colors.

* * *

**BLUE**

Ishizu and Seto are walking foils of each other. They are drastically different from one another yet have common threads that inevitably bind them together.

One lived in the past, another looked towards the future - yet neither lived in the here and now.

The Egyptian woman believed in tradition and the old customs, the Japanese man believed in progress and upgrades - but they both put what was left of their families first.

The desert dweller lived simply while the urbanite lived with the newest technology - yet they both lived increasingly lonely lives.

An archaeologist and a powerful CEO - yet both reached their careers at a young age and were forced to grow up too soon.

Warm cerulean and cold ice-blue eyes . . .

One set searches for deceit, another finding acceptance . . .

Cobalt eyes that are always calculating the future and sapphire eyes that accept what cannot be changed

Yet, when they stared into each others blue orbs, Seto and Ishizu no longer cared about their differences. They only cared about the person within their azure sights.

* * *

**VIOLET**

His entire life, Kaiba has constantly been told that he needed to relax, told that he was too stressed out for a person of his age. However, being a world class duelist and the cutthroat CEO of his own corporation didn't exactly allow the young man the luxury of relaxation.

But Seto liked being on edge, it made it that much harder for adversaries to defeat him on the duel field or rival companies to try and buy him out.

However, despite the benefits, Kaiba knew it was starting to effect his health - something he would not stand for. So on the advice of a doctor, he had begrudgingly tried various breathing exercises, mantras, even a stress-ball or two, but none of them worked for long.

The one thing that did get him to effectively and completely relax was the aromatic scent of lavender.

Specifically when it emanated from the skin of his wife, Ishizu Kaiba.

Every night, the Egyptian would apply the pale, violet-colored lotion to her body right after a bath or shower and then climb into their shared bed. The calming lavender scent would fill his nostrils and help him drift off into a deep and well-deserved sleep.

The next morning when he would awake, Seto would be refreshed and ready to obliterate any opponent foolish enough to take him on.

* * *

**BLACK**

Living in Japan, black hair was more than prevalent, it was sported by most of the vast populous. So reason would dictate that seeing the same hair color on a Egyptian woman wouldn't effect Seto Kaiba.

Yet, Ishizu's hair managed to entrance him. Then again, everything about the woman seemed to entrance him lately, her hair simply being the most recent.

The dark, thick tresses always appeared soft to the touch as they cascaded over her golden shoulders. In bright sunlight, her hair would catch the light and reveal hidden dark brown highlights that matched his own. And in the years since they met at Battle city, her tresses have grown well to the small of her back.

However, Seto loved her hair the most when it splayed across the pillows of his bed, her obsidian strands contrasting the stark white of his pillowcase.

The same dark, beautiful hair that he hoped would be inherited by the child steadily growing in his wife's womb.

* * *

**BROWN**

Besides being a cutthroat businessman and world class duelist, Seto Kaiba has always been known for his looks.

The young CEO stood an impressive 6 feet and two inches tall, easily towering over most men of his ethnicity. His piercing blue eyes that could bore holes into the most intimidating opponents also made many women weak in the knees. In recent years, his face and body have matured and sharpened into that of the man he has long been. Deep brown hair frames his face, with never a hair out of place.

Except when he slept.

Waking up one morning, the wife of the powerful CEO lays in bed studying the man beside her. His eyes are closed and his mouth parted slightly, his steady breaths stirring the loose strands of hair that have become mussed in his slumber. Giggling softly, tanned fingers brush the hair out of his eyes.

"Hmm . . . Ishizu, what are you doing?" - he inquires groggily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"Tch . . . you're seven months pregnant, so do you."

Rolling her eyes, the Egyptian snuggles into her husband, as a strong arm wraps around her and their growing child. The woman smiles as Kaiba buries his nose into her ebony locks, inhaling her soft scent.

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"You look adorable when you're sleeping." -observes his wife with a smirk.

". . . That's good to know."

"And, I was just wondering how adorable our child will be, especially if he had your hair color."

Seto responds only with a grunt as he tightens his hold around his developing family - the paternal protectiveness already rising within him. With a smile, the proud CEO rubs his cheek against black tresses.

"He'll probably have yours." -responds Kaiba as his wife chuckles softly.

* * *

**GOLD**

The Egyptian woman wasn't one to wear a lot of jewelry. Besides her Millennium Tauk and occasional hair accessories, she didn't like to wear such extravagancies.

She had always been a woman that valued simplicity.

Ishizu liked fresh flowers, the smell of rain, the warm rays of the sun on her skin . . . things that many took for granted, she enjoyed to their fullest extent. Even as a young girl, Ishizu could never understood why women let various gems and precious metals outshine their natural beauty. So as she grew-up, the only luxury she held any sort of attachment to was the Millennium Tauk, that was passed down her family line and now resting with the other Millennium Items.

The only piece of jewelry the archaeologist treasured was the antique gold band that was inscribed with the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics for wife - a gift from a certain CEO. For the last three years, it rested on her slender finger as the only piece of jewelry she never took off.

* * *

**SILVER**

As CEO of the world's top dueling company, Seto Kaiba was long used to being surrounded by various machinery. The metallic silver was a welcome site to his piercing blue eyes as they represented his revolutionary work in dueling technology.

Technology was his element - it's ability to change and revamp itself had fascinated the genius even at a young age. And besides the company and his last name, his passion for technology was one of the few things Seto accredited his adoptive father for.

Most people thought that Kaiba's love for technology made him the cold, distant, and anti-social man that he was. Of course those people would be dead wrong. Ironically, his detachment from the world was because of the misleading nature of the people that inhabited it. Early in life, Seto Kaiba had been exposed to the dregs of humanity and manipulated by a man that cared little for the emotional state of a thirteen year old. Considering his childhood, Seto Kaiba had turned out fairly well, even with his contempt for people around him.

Only Mokuba, his younger brother, was the exception to the CEO's deeply embedded derision.

It wasn't until one summer, when he met the mysterious Ishizu Ishtar, that Seto Kaiba considered making another exception.

* * *

**WHITE**

Ishizu Ishtar had always looked good in the color white, as it made her exotic features stand out even more. Her sapphire blue eyes and golden brown skin were given the chance to be noticed, not that they went ignored any other time.

Seto Kaiba, her boyfriend, had always noticed Ishizu's Egyptian beauty. Even when the two were still rivals, the woman had earned his attention with seemingly little effort. Unlike many of her sex, Ishizu didn't rely on skimpy outfits, ornate jewelry, or copious amounts of make up to garner attention. It was unnecessary as she was a brilliant Egyptologist that could send tenured professors in her field reaching for a text book.

But when Yugi Motoh and his friends had convinced Seto and Ishizu to go to the beach, Kaiba was once again reminded of her beauty. Not to mention that the CEO suddenly had a new appreciation for the color white.

Then again it didn't hurt that the bikini top that Ishizu chose to wear and the sarong that hung off her hips and clung to her shapely and long legs were of that very color.

It was that day that Seto started to think about what other white clothing would look like on the Egyptian woman.

* * *

**GREY**

Most people thought that rain was an annoyance. Something you had to deal with every once in awhile . . .

But to Ishizu Ishtar, a woman that had lived in the Sahara Desert her entire life, it was a godsend. Her people had always revered the water, a precious blessing that was more valuable than any of the Pharaoh's greatest treasures.

As the grey overcast skies over Domino City herald the slow trickle of water, the droplets fall and begin to hydrate the earth. The increasingly steady beat of raindrops create a soothing tune that is accompanied by the occasional rumbles of distant thunder, all blending into an unique harmony.

The Egyptian watches the blessing of rain, a Japanese man enters the limousine and sits her. After a quick kiss, the woman rests her head on his shoulder. The couple remains silent for a few moments as they enjoy the steady rainfall echoing around them within the luxury car.

"The meeting ran later than I thought.' begins Kaiba, as he signals for the driver to start the car. "I would have had Roland call you, but he informed me that you were already here."

"It's alright, Seto. I was using the time to enjoy the weather."

"You enjoy rain? That's something we have in common."

"I suppose we would be considered strange for our mutual appreciation."-comments Ishizu, her eyes watching the water run down the glass pane as they speed through the city.

"Perhaps, but then again most people find our mutual attraction to one another even stranger." - observes the CEO, his voice tinged with slight annoyance at that fact.

Ever since the two world-class duelists starting dating, their relationship had been underneath public scrutiny. Many of Seto's fans were waiting with bated breath for news that the two had split and restored him to his spot as Japan's top bachelor. And as a beautiful woman herself, Ishizu Ishtar had her own admirers that had surprised the Egyptian by their reaction to the relationship. So when news of their wedding had hit the tabloids, the couple was faced with unrelenting coverage and a plethora of unwarranted opinions about the future of their marriage. Ishizu had easily ignored these opinions, but as one of the country's most popular celebrities, Seto faced them on a nearly daily basis.

Today was obviously one of those days when his unwanted celebrity got under the man's skin.

"Well, it's a good that another thing we have in common is our mutual disregard for the opinions of strangers."

"Yes and hopefully it is a trait our child will share as well."

After that last statement, Kaiba looks to his wife, and expecting mother, with a smirk on his face. Ishizu returns the smile, pleased that her husband was out of his foul temperament.

**THE END**

* * *

**This has been on my computer for a while now, and I've finally gotten around to publishing it. Mostly because I've been busy writing for other fandoms (Chase Young/Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown and Vlad Masters/Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom mostly - people really seem to like my slash fics).**

**Anyways, this was really fun to write and I do plan on writing more fics for this couple when I get some free time. So if you liked this or even if you didn't, let me know in a comment or critique.**

**Here are some notes on each part:**

**RED - Seto bringing Ishizu roses, is a bit out of character but that is the point of love, isn't it? It makes people do things they normally wouldn't do.**

**ORANGE - The differences in how Seto and Ishizu view the world is one of my favorite parts of their relationship. I also couldn't resist adding the part about the Egyptian goddess, Isis.**

**YELLOW - To me, Seto and Ishizu are funny when they argue. It's even funnier when they argue over silly things.**

**GREEN - I figure that being raised in the desert would make someone like Ishizu really appreciate the color green.**

**BLUE - Just a little exploration of the similarities and differences between Seto and Ishizu.**

**VIOLET - Someone like Kaiba would be extremely stressed out I think, he needs some way to relax.**

**BLACK - Yeah, Kaiba's turning into a bit of a softie . . . well, as much as a softie as he can get anyway.**

**BROWN - I'd imagine Kaiba to look pretty cute when he's asleep. After all, no one can scowl all the time.**

**GOLD - Ishizu isn't a flashy person, so I thought this would be part of her character.**

**SILVER - This was inspired from one episode where Tea/Anzu accuses Kaiba of loving his machines more than actual people, Mokuba being the exception(It's true, but can you really blame him sometimes?) Personally, Tea/Anzu annoys me because all she does on the show is judge everyone.**

**WHITE - Yeah, Kaiba's eyeing up Ishizu in a bathing suit. I don't think I need to elaborate. **

**GREY - I saved this for last b/c I wanted to establish how both Seto and Ishizu felt about their relationship despite the public opinion from the media.**

**LATER DAYS!**

**-RENKA**


End file.
